Neko Trouble
by Onida
Summary: Himmeragi seems to have gotten in a fluffy situation and for Kojou? Well it seems like he's enjoying... Way too much...
1. Chapter 1

_**You all may know me from the story, Misconceptions, but here's another idea I had. Just read to find out. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE THE BLOOD.**_

_**Neko Trouble **_

Slowly the bluish-silver haired teen opens his eyes, aquamarine blue orbs meeting the pale, dull ceiling; his arms laying, lazily, near his sides. Closing his eyes once more a soft sigh leaves his lips, his arms moving around on his bed but halts as his finger wrap around something, soft, smooth and furry?

"What the hell…" Kojou whispers, gingerly rising his body to face the lumpy covers.

Watching cautiously as the figure underneath the covers begins to stir the young teenage slowly wraps his long fingers around the blanket; counting to three Kojou rips the blanket away, The thin sheets lightly falling to the floor as Kojou felt his cheeks warm up within seconds then a sudden nosebleed.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He exclaims, his hand covering his rushing nosebleed.

Watching as the figure slowly rises to sit up, golden-brown orbs blink at him confused and startled at his sudden outburst; the figure's orangey red cat ears twitching as she nears closer to the young sixteen year older. Her cat like tail, orangey-red, swaying with caution. Forcing himself to look up Kojou couldn't help but let his eyes linger down; his observer in only a button up shirt yet the top buttons undo revealing a small, pale chest. Having yet another nosebleed Kojou falls off his own bed, aquamarine eyes settling onto the neko girl.

"Himmeragi? Why are you a cat?" He asks, slowly rising to walk towards her.

Slowly Kojou moves his hand forward towards her little cat ears but draws back quick once the fourteen year old cat tries to scratch him; swaying his head from side to side he puts his hand out. Offering a smile to his cat observer Kojou watches as she slowly moves forward, eyeing him with weariness as she sniffs him gingerly. Suddenly hearing her beginning to purr as she nuzzles his open hand, Kojou felt his vampiric urges spring back with lust.

"Ah shit!"

**So everyone! What did you think of that? Doesn't Himmeragi seem cute if she was a cat? *imagines, smiling goofily* Anyways, leave a comment and tell me what you think!.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Watching the cat-like young fourteen year old on his bed Kojou begins to pace, nervously, around the room; his mind racing rapidly with thousands of questions.

_How did this happen? What did she drink, eat? Did someone do this to her? Wait how did she get in my bed? _

Halting in his next step Kojou whips his head towards his observer; blood trickling down his nose, once more, as she had suddenly removed her opened blouse. Her small chest exposed; watching as darkness covers his eyes the young primogenitor passes out but not before a smile crosses his face.

_Well I won't be telling Himmeragi about this secret. Heh…_

"Sayaka you have to come over here quick!" Kojou exclaims, his cheeks reddening as his cute observer began pawing his legs.

"What why! I don't want to get involved anymore with!" The malachite green eyed teen screams, her voice startling his observer.

"Himmeragi… Uh… She's in trouble!" The young sixteen year old remarks, his hand gently petting the cat-like girl.

"Okay on my way!"

Listening to the click, ending the call, Kojou kneels towards his observer, his eyes finding his choice of clothes to his liking. He had gone to her room to get her a pair of clothing and found the hidden dress, which she had once worn.

_It was a hell of a time getting it on but at least I have some fond memories of this moment._

Slowly running his hands into her soft, silky hair Kojou smiles as Himmeragi begins purring at the contact; her eyes shutting with a smile lifting her lips.

_She's so much like a cat._

"Himmeragi how did this happen to you?" Kojou asks, his hand gently rubbing her hair, messily.

Watching as golden-brown orbs blinked at him before a soft meow as a response Kojou groans softly; lifting himself he walks towards the kitchen to fix up a simple breakfast. Fried egg and rice.

Feeling soft hands paw at his mid thigh Kojou immediately blushes before looking down at Himmeragi, her eyes pleading to be fed with her lips shaped in a small pout. Listening to her cute, soft mewls Kojou smiles before giving in. Setting the plate on the wooden floor Kojou laughs to himself as the cute cat hungrily eats the dish.

_Yeah definitely a cat. But how? And why can't she speak like normal?_

Leaning against the kitchen counter to watch the young girl Kojou thanks for the winter vacation from school; with her cat ears and tails there will be no way around explaining. Kneeling once more towards his observer Kojou tugs at her ears, hard.

_Not fake. _

Gulping nervously as the cat Shaman inches dangerously towards him, hisses forming in her mouth, she pounces; tackling the young vampire onto the wooden floor. Trying to block her cat-like attacks Kojou felt his vampiric urge arise as he caught the glimpse of pink under garments he suddenly pins the cat underneath him. His blood red eye, hungrily, staring down at the fearful cat; his tongue licking his lips.

"You're really cute Himmeragi. But don't worry I'll take care of you. Just forgive me for this." Kojou murmurs into her sweet neck before giving a soft lick.

Feeling the younger girl squirm underneath her Kojou sinks his fangs deep within her neck; her sweet blood dancing on his tongue. Listening to the soft cries of his observer Kojou felt immense guilt.

He had taken advantage over her in this state. It wasn't good. It was…

"Senpai!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! So sorry about not writing for a while, been on ghost mode for a while huh? I've just been busy with my family and everyday priorities that I just haven't had the time. But I'm back and getting ready for tryout for my school's volleyball team! Heh. Anyways I will be posting another lemon soon. Later today to be in fact so check it out! Here it is! **_

Chapter 3

"Himmeragi?" Kojou blinks, a deep blush crossing his cheeks.

Watching the neko Himmeragi pout, her bottom lip out, with her cheeks flustered Kojou couldn't help but give a relaxed smile down at her. Suddenly hearing the loud crashed from the front door the young primogenitor looks up, only to see Sayaka's legs flying towards him.

"GET OFF OF HIMMERAGI, YOU PERVERT!"

Not able to react in time Kojou felt her foot collide into the side of his face, sending him flying towards the kitchen wall. Seeing stars in his vision Kojou grasp his head, his eyes shut in slight pain.

"Uh… Himmeragi why do you have cat ears?" Sayaka suddenly spoke, her eyebrow raised in question.

Opening his eyes to turn towards his cute observer Kojou slowly brings himself up, wiping the small blood left near his nose. His aquamarine eyes sending small daggers towards the brunette haired girl.

"Well I don't really know. All I remember is waking up in Senpai's bed. Then being able to talk after Kojou well… um… Bite me." Himmeragi shyly says, her tail swaying.

"Wait maybe someone drugged you?" Kojou asks, his finger set by his chin.

"That could be a possibility. Himmeragi, do you remember who you were with?" Sayaka questions, her eyes focused on her friend.

Watching his observer shake her head Kojou gives a small sigh, his hands set in his lap.

"Well, Kojou. Since you can't control your hands, I'll be taking Himmeragi from here. Thank you for calling me. Now let's go." Sayaka glares before kneeling in front of his observer.

"No! Wait I mean…" The golden-brown eyed neko suddenly outbursts, startling the two, "I-I would like to stay with Kojou."

Allowing a small grin to cross his lips the fourth primogenitor winks playfully towards Sayaka, his arms crossed with triumphant.

"Fine but you better keep your dirty hands to yourself Akatsuki Kojou." Sayaka finishes before turning to walk out.

Waiting until he had lost sight of her Kojou quickly gathers Himmeragi in his arms, his face nuzzling into her soft ears.

"Sen-Senpai!" Himmeragi mewls, her cheeks deepening with red.

"Now I have my cute cat to myself. Heh…" He whispers, his hand reaching up to caress her small ears.

Listening to the soft purr coming from his observer Kojou couldn't help but begin stroking her tail very gently, her purring only increasing.

"KOUJOU WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

Stopping his motions suddenly the fourth primogenitor felt his blood turn cold as he slowly turns towards his front door only to see a book colliding into his face. His vision turning black.

_Maybe I should I have closed the door first before doing this… _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! I've been MIA for quite a while huh? But I'm back! At least... I'll truly try to finish Neko Trouble for everyone! I've just had writer's block for this story but hopefully I can push through! Anyways I hope this chapter satisfies you! **_

**Chapter 4 **

Staring down at his observer Kojou clicks his tongue, desperately wanting to figure out the mystery of her cat-like appearance. Although he didn't mind, it was extremely cute and suited her well.

"Senpai?" The young fourteen year old asks, her ears twitching.

"Oh, sorry Himeragi. I was just thinking. Let's firstly try to get you something to cover your ears and your tail. We can't have people finding this out," The sixteen years old sighs.

Scratching his head as he begins to rummage through his closet a light bulb clicks in his head as he remembers Nagisa's room. A mischievous grin forming on his lips.

_Last year Nagisa received a hoodie with cat ears from a friend. It'll look cute on her. _

Feeling his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, he definitely began to believe he was a pervert. Yet he couldn't help it. She just looked so adorable in this way. Plus he doubt she wouldn't do dress up cute just for his enjoyment. He had to take advantage of this!

"Senpai I think I remember something that might have a connection to this," Himeragi spoke, her fingers shyly playing with her tail.

Looking over at his observer he raises an eyebrow as he hands her the hoodie; watching her put it on he reaches over to pull the hoodie over her head. Her ears popping up within the fabric ears. Nodding approvingly he motions for her to continue.

"Well a boy in my class offered me some chocolate and I took some. He had a weird smile after giving it to me," The Shaman says slowly.

"Do you know what his name it? Or where he lives?" Kojou asks, his lips in a tight line.

"I think his name was Hiroki. I see him go to the arcade sometimes where we first met," Himeragi explains.

Listening to her finish Kojou nods before walking over to her, only to circle her.

"Alright, then that'll be the first place we'll hit. Now we only need to hide your tail." He says.

"I can go check Nagisa-chan's room. Maybe she has something," Himeragi nods before running off to his sister's room.

Nodding the young vampire rubs his head as he goes to get ready. Scratching his head as he rummages through his closet he felt his mind fill with questions.

_Why would anyone do this anyways? For sick enjoyment? I mean although it makes her look cute, why would anyone think drugging someone is fun?_

Shaking his head his ears perk at the sound of footsteps approaching him, turning to see his observer put on some jeans he raises an eyebrow.

"Does that hide your tail well enough?" He questions.

"Yeah, although it irritates my tail but let's hurry before it starts to snow. They're calling for two inches today." Her ears twitching through the hoodie.

Smiling Kojou walks over to his observer before scratching her behind her cat ears, receiving a soft purr. Her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Senpai! Quit it!"

_I just can't help it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Please don't kill me my lovely readers /.\ I know it's been…. a while since I last updated. But since you've all been so supportive of this short story continuing, I'll write something special. Enjoy __J_

**_Chapter 5 _**

Monitoring the compact, hype arcade Kojou clicks his tongue irritably as younger children continuous bump into him; his eyebrow twitching.

"This is why I dislike the arcade," The fourth primogenitor mutters lowly, "These damn kids don't watch where they're going!"

Hearing a small giggle erupt from his observer Kojou turns his head slightly to catch Himeragi laughing at his annoyance, her pale cheeks rosy red with her golden-brown eyes smiling with amusement. Allowing a content smile to lift his lips the sixteen-year-old stealthily sneaks a hand behind his observer's head only to lightly tug on her cat ear, which only causes a small shriek to escape her kissable lips.

"Senpai!" Came her small protest, her red cheeks puffy with discontent.

"You laughed at me," He chuckles, his chest rumbling, "Anyway, what does Hiroki look like?"

"Mmm," She begins, chewing at her bottom lip, "He's maybe about five feet six with fair skin and bright pea green eyes. His hair is similar to yours, but it's more an ashy blonde. Oh! He has a mole right underneath his right eye and another near his lips."

Silently absorbing the details Kojou tentatively scans for Hiroki in the crowd of fellow gamers, his lips pursue in a tight line. Releasing a distress sigh as he does not find anyone similar to the description he turns towards his neko observer. Her golden-brown eyes locking with his, a small smile at her lips.

"We'll find him." She assures kindly.

Smiling with his aquamarine blue eyes he suddenly catches a young teen walking suspicious and sort of funny towards the double doors. His head down, however, his green eyes flickering around the arcade nervously. Soon their eyes meet and gradually widen with recognition.

"HIROKI!" Kojou yells as he begins to bolt towards the younger boy.

"AHH!" Hiroki exclaims, his eyes bright like a deer in headlights.

"Senpai!" Himeragi cries as she chases after her Senpai.

"Oh ho, you better run! When I get my hands on you!" Kojou declares, impelling himself faster as he continues to chase after the frighten teen ahead of him.

As the two teens run, Himeragi helplessly apologizes to the bystanders who watch in puzzle and amusement. Her cheeks flushing red at how childish her Senpai is acting. Shaking her head, a smile reaches for lips realizing just how much fun the cat and mouse game really is. Her tail swaying underneath her jeans.

Skidding to a stop as the young neko watches her Senpai brutally tackle the younger teen onto the sidewalk pavement, she rushes to the scene.

"Hiroki," Kojou gleams, his eyes dark, "Why don't we go have a talk?"

"I-I'm sorry!" The boy pleads, his voice trembling with fright.

Kneeling just enough, whereas Himeragi can make eye contact, she offers a warm smile, wishing to console the petrified boy.

"What did you do to the chocolate?" She inquires, her finger pointing to her twitching ears.

"I-I don't know. I just put random ingredients in my chocolate batter… I may have added catnip." He chuckles, his laughs strained.

"Why'd you do it?" Kojou asks as he slowly removes himself from Hiroki.

"I um…" The boy's head drops, twiddling his fingers, "am an otaku…. I mean, I absolutely love nekos! I wanted to see if I could actually create one and maybe keep one. Heh, if they couldn't talk… Then I'll have nothing to worry about."

Uncomfortably Himeragi shuffles, her eyes darting over to her creeped out Senpai, who slowly made his way over to her to shield her from the obsessive nature of Hiroki. Timidly watching as Hiroki brings his eyes up, golden-brown meets green. A devious glint in Hiroki's eyes.

"You're the only one of the six who actually turned into a neko." The crazed boy gleams.

"Senpai." Himeragi whimpers softly, her fingers clutching his jacket.

"Well Hiroki," Kojou smiles mischievously, "Himeragi is my neko. You can't have her."

Blushing softly the young Shaman looks up at the soft-hearted eyes of her Senpai, her grip on his jacket tightening. Perking at the sound of laughter coming from Hiroki, Himeragi looks over to see a menacing smile upon the boy's face.

"We'll see about that." Is all he replies, a wide grin upon his lips.


End file.
